Junsuina Sumatto!
by RurikoTsukuyomi
Summary: Several drama packed pairings decide to join the world of Junjou Romantica! Follow these characters on their adventures and be sure you can handle the maturity of PURE SMUT! Rated cautiously! No other OCs accepted at this time, maybe later O:!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Junsuina Sumatto!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjou Romantica! Nor do I own the following characters:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**Izumiya Yuudai**

**Christian Wolfe**

**I DO, however, own the following characters:**

**The Tsukuyomi Family**

**Sato Toshiro**

**Watanabe Tatsuya**

**Kajiwara Aoi**

**WARNINGS: This is rated MATURE for a reason, those reasons include adult themes, such as graphic sexual content and violence. May also include naughty language not suitable for children!**

****

Chapter One: **Introducing the Minds**

It was just another evening in Tokyo as the setting sun cast an orange glow across the city that began to light up with action that Friday night. Mitsuhashi University seemed to stand tall, the sun glinting off it as students piled out and teachers packing up to leave for the day while some others stayed behind for work.

"This is unfair. I studied hard enough, why would Kamijou-sensei flunk me?" Tsukuyomi Riku complained as he stared down at his marked test, numerous red pen marks slicing through answers and a big fat thirty-four percent glaring up at the college freshmen. His lavender eyes were mere orbs of anger as he blew loose strands of black hair from his face.

"Did you study the right material? Maybe you went over the wrong chapter." Izumiya Kenta pointed out as he ran a hand through his indigo dyed hair, tying it back as he glanced at his friend with purple eyes.

"Chapter twelve, right? Something about that European man… What does he have to do with Classical Japanese Literature?" Riku complained as he shoved the test into his snow-designed messenger bag. Kenta sighed, shaking his head.

"A lot, Riku… And we were supposed to study chapter eleven, not twelve."

"Augh! This is why I don't study in the first place because I can never remember the chapters!" Riku whined, then puffed out a cheek comically in a pout as he folded his arms over his chest as he walked with his friend down the street. Kenta merely smiled crookedly with a raised eyebrow before he smiled fully and gave Riku a small pat on the head, ruffling his hair. Riku felt his cheeks grow warm as he glanced up at Kenta.

"I'm glad you studied something. Normally you'd be caught up with Akira's outrageous parties. Did he call one off last night or…?" His voice trailed as he raised an eyebrow curiously. Riku blushed a little more, his eye twitching.

"No, but I begged Kazuya's boyfriend to take me with him and Kazuya to work so I could study and he let me use his office… It was kind of awkward, but… I did get to concentrate a little." He admitted with a shrug, averting his eyes and pouting a little, making Kenta nod and look up as they approached the pastel blue apartment complex just a block away. They walked across the parking lot and Riku counted the cars that belonged to the residence, recognizing one as Akira's and another as Tatuya's, then blinked as his eyes landed on a motorcycle nearby.

"Eh? That's a new one- Woww! It's really shiny too!" Riku exclaimed, putting a finger to his lip and leaning in to inspect it. Kenta blinked, then stared at the motorcycle for a while and he felt like someone had just punched him in the chest, making him grimace.

"Uh, yea… Well, look. How about we meet at my house for studying tonight, all right? I think I'll just go home and cook." He managed and Riku turned around to give him another stubborn pout, a fist on his hip.

"Whaaat? But you said we could have dinner at my house for once. I made sure it was clean before I left this morning… And I usually don't clean either. That's usually Kazuya's job…" Riku added under his breath, looking the other way for a moment before looking back at Kenta, who was tensing up.

"What's wrong, Kenta?" He asked, confused. Kenta shifted a little and lifted his eyes to look up at the apartment complex with a thoughtful stare, his fists clenching at his sides.

_No, what am I thinking? There's got to be plenty of motorcycles out there like his… Not every single one I see is that exact motorcycle… I'm getting paranoid, I'm almost as bad as Riku during physical education._ He thought, more in annoyance at himself before he turned to Riku and laughed a little.

"Sorry, I was thinking something else. Come on, it's your penthouse, lead the way."

"Er? Okay then… You know, you act really strange sometimes." Riku pointed out with a shrug as he turned and led the way into the main lobby, where people were coming up and down elevators. Riku hit a few buttons on the elevator keypad before the doors opened and he walked inside with Kenta at his side. The doors closed and Riku stretched a little before rubbing his eye sleepily.

"Guh, I'm so changing when I get back… You can just wait in the living room if you want, watch a little TV. If Tatsuya's here, that means Kazuya's here too and we can have dinner here." He added, yawning a bit as the doors slid open to reveal a long hallway with windows on the opposite wall, giving a full, wonderful view of the city lit up in the evening, making Kenta blink in awe. Riku stopped as Kenta paused to stare out the windows, then he laughed a little and grabbed Kenta's sleeve.

"Come on. The window in our living room is a lot bigger and you get a way better view."

"There's a better view than this?"

"Oh yea. Let's go!" Riku exclaimed and beamed, dragging Kenta down the hallway after him. Kenta kept up a good pace behind Riku, his eyes still averted out the window for a while before moving back to Riku.

_This is the first time I've ever been to Riku's penthouse… I hope it's not as scary as he always described it._ Kenta thought with a sweat drop before Riku threw open a door at the end of the hallway. Kenta twitched and Riku stopped right in front of him, causing them to collide a little. Riku groaned and smacked his forehead. Whatever for? Well…

The once clean living room was trashed, all within the time frame of eight hours. The leather sofa that led to a second sofa was covered in dirty laundry and McDonald bags with drinks spilt across the hardwood floor that seemed to also be caked in food, that didn't even appear to be from McDonalds. The flat screen television across the sofas as well as the glass coffee table seemed to be home to several towels and DVDs were scattered across the floor, a lamp smashed on the floor. Walking into the living room, Riku muttered curses that made even Kenta blush a little as he closed the door behind them. Riku went to the first door on the right, leaving Kenta to stare at the mess in disgusted surprise.

"Akira! Akira, you bastard, I… Oh, oops." Riku stiffened in the doorway, dropping his arm from the thrust out door with his other hand in a fist. Sitting at the island counter in the center of the kitchen was not only Akira, but a trio of other men as well. One man looked particularly dangerous, his dark close-cropped spiked hair frosted blonde and his eyes hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses while a black winter coat hung on his shoulders, a black tank top and ripped jeans matching underneath. Next to him was a guy leaning forward with a cigarette, the smoke curling into the air. His hair was a reddish brown and hanging loosely to his shoulders in the back, cut shorter up front with his bangs hanging over his eyes, an almost wild smirk on his face. He wore a gray leather jacket, a concert t-shirt, and beige corduroy jeans.

The last guy had jet black hair, cut loose and straight, just under his chin and dazzling blue eyes. He wore a pair of snug skinny jeans and a dark jacket over a black graphic t-shirt with the picture of a snake coiled on it. Riku blushed in embarrassment as all the guys turned to look at him, almost annoyed.

"Oii, Riku," Akira complained, flipping his loose black ponytail over his shoulder and turning to pout at him, "Don't burst in here like that. We were talking about something important!" Riku blinked, then suddenly remembered why he burst in there in the first place and scowled, thrusting a finger in Akira's face, making his brother glare at him.

"You! I cleaned up the place so Kenta could come over for dinner without tripping on the messes that _you_ make! Jeez, Akira, you're such a jerk sometimes and what're you doing with people in the kitchen? Did Kazuya say you could have people over-"

"Calm down," The dangerous man retorted, reaching out and plucking the cigarette away from the middle guy, who yelped and pouted, before the man stuck the cigarette in his mouth before blowing the smoke in Riku's direction, making him stiffen, "Jeez, Akira, you never said anything about your kid brother being a spazz… Who did you say your friend was, by the way?" He looked even more dangerous now the way he peeked over his sunglasses, a smirk sweeping across his face. Riku felt his face grow hot as he took a nervous step back and ended up hitting the door, which had closed behind him. He yelped and shifted uncomfortably.

_Where did all that adrenaline go? This guy is such a creep! What's Akira doing with someone like him?_ He thought and averted his eyes, but he caught someone staring at him from across the room and his eyes landed on the last guy, who seemed to be watching him as he leaned on his hand. Riku dropped his eyes as soon as he met those serious blue eyes, then yelped as Akira had gotten up and put an arm around his shoulders, gesturing his other arm toward the guys.

"Ne, Riku, meet my partners in crime! Izumiya Yuudai, Kajiwara Aoi, and Christian Wolfe! Yuudai's just a really close… Friend of mine," Akira paused to look over at Yuudai, who merely shrugged and waved his hand to tell him to continue before Akira beamed and went on, "Aoi works at a modeling agency, so he's super popular and can totally snag some guests and Christian plays in this really great rock band, I'm positive you'll love it! Well, we kinda need help to get a younger crowd too and since you go to a nice college, we figured maybe you can help reel in some friends?"

"F-Friends? Akira, I don't know about this… You can get in a lot of trouble if they find out there are underage drinkers-"

"Oh, quit worrying," Akira waved his hand with a little smile, hearts practically glowing around him as he closed his eyes, "It'll be easy to get by the manager! I'm great at convincing!" Riku twitched, glaring at him as he blushed.

"Kazuya's going to kill you when he finds out-"

"If he finds out-"

"Speaking of Kazuya, where is he?"

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Akira asked worriedly. Riku glared and opened his mouth to yell that of course he was going to tell, but then he stopped when he caught Yuudai moving out the corner of his eye, toying with a kitchen knife innocently. Riku gulped and looked back up at Akira, who was smiling down at him.

"Uhm… No… I just wanted to know if he was going to make dinner for Kenta and I." He mumbled under his breath. Akira beamed and threw his arms around Riku's neck, jerking him up in a hug.

"Oh, you're the greatest, Riku! No wonder no one can hate you! Kazuya's in his bedroom with Tatsuya, do not disturb! Oh, jeez, I can't wait for this party to get started! You have to come, bring Kenta too! You guys can come as a pair if you want, I always wanted to see if you two would match." He mused, leaning back and tapping his chin.

"You're dating a guy?" Aoi asked, his eyebrows going up in surprise. Christian frowned behind his hand, cocking a brow at Riku, who turned red in embarrassment.

"N-No, of course not! He's only my friend!" Riku cried and Akira just laughed, giving Riku's cheek a little pinch. Riku waved him away and stepped back, glaring at him as he rubbed his cheek, but he couldn't stop his eyes from glancing out the corner of his eye once again toward Christian, who was rolling his eyes and leaning away from the counter with a bored look on his face while Aoi laughed and made a crude comment, Yuudai smirking in response.

_Christian… That name's foreign… But I like the sound of it… Ugh, what am I thinking, this guy is hanging out with Akira, no doubt he's one of Akira's flings…_ Riku thought with a sigh, then turned and walked out the door to see Kenta leaning on the back of the leather sofa, his eyes averting out the window. Riku blinked as Kenta looked at him before Riku allowed his blush to fade away now. He sighed.

"I'm so sorry about this, Kenta. Akira's… Got some friends over," He paused, then blinked and looked over at Kenta, "Speaking of his friends, one of them is called Izumiya Yuudai. Is he related to you?" Kenta stiffened, his eyes widening as he leaned off the back of the sofa.

_So it was his motorcycle…! Of all the rotten luck… But what's Yuudai doing here of all places? I thought he was out of Tokyo for a while…_ He thought with averted eyes before sighing and reaching up to put a hand through his hair.

"He's… My older brother…" He murmured. Riku blinked and looked at him in surprise, tilting his head a little.

"Older brother? I didn't know you had a sibling."

"Yea… I don't mention him very much."

"No offense, but I can see why," Riku mumbled, making Kenta glance at him curiously, "He… He's kind of scary. Akira's in there planning a huge party in the apartment dance hall downstairs and he's having your brother and two other guys help him…" His voice drifted as he thought of Christian again and he didn't realize he was blushing until he saw the weird look on Kenta's face.

"What?"

"… Nothing. So what do we do now?"

"Erm, I'll talk to Kazuya about dinner when he's done doing whatever he's doing… If you want, we can just go to my room and study for a little bit."

"All right." Kenta nodded in agreement and followed Riku around the sofas and down a hallway, two doors on the left, four on the right. However, one particular door caught his eye, making him blink with curiosity. It was completely shut, with what appeared to be a towel underneath it and it had a very dangerous DO NOT DISTURB SIGN on the front door. Riku glanced at Kenta, at the door, then away with a huff.

"Don't bother. That's Hioshi's room… He's a shut-in." He replied. Kenta looked at Riku as they walked to the last door on the right.

"What do you mean?"

"He's afraid of leaving his room. I haven't actually seen him in a while."

"Is he all right?"

"Yea, sure. He's probably online. I can check when we get in the room." Riku opened his bedroom door and Kenta sweat dropped, guessing that Riku only decided that the living room needed cleaning, not his room. The bed was a mess with books and papers, some crumpled up and others flying loose while the blankets were all over the place, some pillows strewn about. It's basically how the entire room looked, save for a far corner that was near a bathroom door.

The corner where Riku's computer sat on a shelved computer desk that seemed all tidied up with Kleenex, a mini-fridge, and a nice leather chair. Riku tossed his school bag at the foot of his bed, so Kenta decided to merely copy him before taking a seat on the edge of the bed, his eyes scanning the piles of notebooks about the room.

"Why is your room so… Disorganized?" He asked as he watched Riku plop down in the leather chair, swiveling to face the computer screen as he took the mouse in his hand and double-clicked. Riku merely shrugged as he leaned back in his chair.

"Dunno, hardly in here much anymore. I've mostly been hanging out at your place or the university." He admitted. Kenta frowned, but said nothing as the screen came up as well as few instant message bubbles before Riku clicked on one and typed, signing in:

**OreoFrappe has just signed in…**

**Shutupanddie has just signed in…**

**OreoFrappe:** Hioshi!

**Shutupanddie:** What do you want? I was teaching a class.

**OreoFrappe: **Oh, sorry… I just wanted to see if you were okay… Kenta told me to.

"Don't tell him that," Kenta cried in embarrassment as he leaned on the back of Riku's chair, making Riku grin and look up at him, "It was just a suggestion!" Riku looked back at the screen and typed:

**OreoFrappe:** He's shy.

**Shutupanddie:** … I see… Well, tell him thanks for the thought, but I don't need it.

Kenta grimaced a little, his grip tensing on the edge of the chair. Riku sighed, shaking his head as he leaned back in the chair.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that. He can get nastier too- Hey!" He yelped as Kenta gave the seat a little push and leaned across Riku to begin typing.

**OreoFrappe:** Seeing as you're locked up in your room, I was just a little concerned! Why would you lock yourself up in there anyway? How old are you?

**Shutupanddie:** Twenty, why do you care? Are you going to lecture me?

**OreoFrappe:** Of course not! I don't know you well enough…

**Shutupanddie:** Then buzz off.

"I'm sorry," Riku complained as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Kenta seemed to struggle with a response, "Hioshi's just not the social type. He's really closed off, literally… I think it's best to just leave him alone." Kenta leaned away from the keyboard to look at Riku.

"But, he's your brother, don't you want to get him out like everyone else?"

"Sure, I do. We all do, but Hioshi's really stubborn and he doesn't listen to anyone. He acts like the boss of the penthouse a lot of times. He even bosses Kazuya around, but there's no point in trying to change him. He won't let you."

"I see." Kenta stared at the computer screen as Riku typed his scolding and goodbye before exiting the conversation, setting his status to away as he turned in his chair, looking up at Kenta as he clasped his hands in his lap.

"Should we study then, I guess? Unless you wanted to wash up, my bathroom's over there, or…"

"It's fine, we'll study." Kenta smiled. Riku smiled back, a bit shyly before he got up and followed Kenta to the bed. He pushed the books and papers away, sitting on the edge of the bed and picking a textbook out of his bag and a fresh notebook. Kenta did the same and began to read off vocabulary words from the textbook as Riku hurriedly wrote them down. After an hour of this, there was a knock at the door and Riku looked up with a sigh of relief.

"Come in!" He yelled and the door opened so that Tsukuyomi Kazuya could step in, a very sweet smile on his face. Kenta blinked, wondering if this was seriously one of Riku's siblings. The guy was tall and he had black hair with an almost purplish shine to it and his eyes were a bluish-lavender color. He wore what looked like a doctor's uniform, complete with the jacket and a scrub shirt, though, he wore a pair of blue jeans.

"Sorry it took so long, guys," Kazuya laughed a bit as Kenta and Riku stood up, "Tatsuya and I were talking about something important when we got called in, so I hurried to make some dinner. I hope you don't mind something foreign today since Akira and his friends are also staying over.""Whaaat? You're kidding!" Riku cried in exasperation. Kenta sweat dropped as Kazuya cocked a brow and put a hand on his hip.

"Riku, don't start. Akira can have friends over too, and I know he messed up the living room again, but I'll clean it when I get back from work," He told him, then turned to Kenta with a gorgeous smile, holding a hand out, "It's a pleasure to meet you, by the way, my name's Kazuya." Kenta blinked, them smiled in return and shook Kazuya's hand.

"Well, it's great to finally meet you! Riku talks about you often! Sorry I have to rush out like this, hopefully you can come again and we can actually sit around a table." Kazuya laughed lightheartedly. Kenta nodded and watched as Kazuya waved to them and walked out the door. Riku sighed, averting his eyes.

"Then, I guess we can eat in here if you want… You probably don't want to be around your brother and quite frankly, I don't wanna be around mine right now either." He pouted again, folding his arms over his chest. Kenta smiled faintly.

_He's such a little kid sometimes._

"Whatever you'd like. You're the host."

"Okay, well, come on. You're gonna love Kazuya's cooking, it's really good!" Riku exclaimed and beamed before leading the way out of the room. As they neared the kitchen, Kenta got a churning sensation.

_Yuudai's here. I just hope there's no trouble._ He thought hopefully, glancing up at the ceiling as if to silently pray to whoever was up there. Riku pushed open the kitchen door to see Akira tossing out plates to his guests. Sure enough, Kenta recognized Yuudai sitting at the other end of the counter. The older Izumiya brother glanced up at first carelessly, then his eyes snapped back up and he gave more of an amused look than anything.

"Sorry about the mess," Riku muttered and flashed a glare at Akira, who blushed and merely grinned, "He got the kitchen too." Kenta merely nodded and kept beside Riku as they approached the stove. Riku opened the cupboard and reached for some food, grumbling.

"Stupid genes… Why am I so short?"

"Yea, dad was pretty tall," Akira smirked as he came up beside Riku, making him twitch as he reached out and grabbed a couple bowls and plates, "Mom was average… Maybe you're just the odd one out."

"And they were both smart, you must be a black sheep too." Riku muttered. Akira twitched and huffed and bopped Riku on the head with the plates, making him yelp before he handed the plates to Kenta, who sweat dropped.

"Come on, Riku, let's eat." Kenta told Riku, who had opened his mouth to throw another comment at Akira, but he looked at Kenta and decided to give up. He let Kenta go on ahead of him back to the room as he got more of the food out, Aoi apparently having left due to unknown circumstances. This left Yuudai and Christian, who seemed to be gladly ignoring one another.

"So, you're friends with Kenta?" Riku jumped at the sound of Yuudai's voice and glanced at him a bit uneasily as he put the top back on the pot of food.

"Uh, yea… And you're his brother, right?" He asked. Yuudai crinkled up his nose for a moment, then smirked and set his chopsticks down on his plate, letting his hand touch the counter, his fingers drumming.

"I rather not be. How old are you?"

"He's too young for that." Christian muttered and averted his eyes, slurping up noodles when Yuudai flashed him a sharp look that just oozed a demonic presence. Riku felt his body stiffen, his face growing warm.

"Too young for what?" He asked obliviously. Yuudai smirked.

"Stick around and maybe I'll show you, hm?"

"No wonder your brother doesn't like you." Christian said under his breath. Yuudai chose to ignore him this time and Riku could just tell by the look in those deep blue eyes that Yuudai wasn't being friendly, at all. In fact, that adjective couldn't even be used in the same sentence with this guy's name, unless it followed wasn't or isn't.

"Uhm, I'm busy!" Riku blurted and ran out of the kitchen, almost slamming into Akira, who yelped in protest and glared after Riku as he vanished down the hallway to his bedroom. Akira put a fist on his hip and pouted stubbornly before huffing and whirling around, going back into the kitchen as he adjusted his snug red hoodie, the sleeves a bit past the heel of his palm.

"Jeez, what the heck was his problem?" He asked as he walked in. Christian frowned and was tempted to comment on Yuudai's outstanding ability to make friends in a tone that just overflowed with sarcasm, but he decided against it because Yuudai had just stabbed the piece of meat on his plate with his chopsticks and almost cracked the plate.

"He seemed pretty giddy. Is he on anything?" Yuudai drawled casually, glancing up as he took his sunglasses off his head and placed them on the counter. Akira blinked, then frowned a little as he sat down, picking up his chopsticks.

"No, Riku's been like that ever since we left Osaka," He muttered with a dirty look at the counter, "There was this totally stupid guy back there, Toshiro, he and Riku sort of had something going on and I only found out after they broke up that the guy was beating Riku up! He was such a jerk, I always knew he was an asshole. Anyway, I think that made Riku kind of jittery, so sorry if he acts like a freaking Chihuahua." Yuudai cocked a brow after taking a huge gulp of beer.

"That so?" He asked. Christian frowned, leaning on his elbows after pushing his empty plate away, eyeing Yuudai before looking at Akira.

"He's pretty young for that, isn't he?" He asked. Akira shrugged as he poured himself a glass of beer, offering some to him, but Christian declined.

"He's eighteen, not that young. It happened about a year ago? He was really bad when we first got here, but he warmed up, thanks to Kenta. I still think Riku needs a boyfriend because he tends to get way outta control… And lonely since everyone's always busy. I got my life, Hioshi has his, all locked up in that room of his, Kazuya and Tatsuya work in the same building basically." He explained. Christian looked away, reaching up to scratch the side of his head rather thoughtfully.

"Hm." Was all he responded with as an image of the youngest Tsukuyomi brother came into his head.

_That's too bad… And eighteen? Jeez, he looks like he's still in the middle of high school or something…_ He thought and reached out, taking a sip of his water calmly as he closed his eyes, pushing the thought of his head as Akira began to talk about the party in the dance room downstairs again. This meant big money and popularity and nowadays, that was important!

After a while, after having finished his dinner, Riku groaned and threw his books on the floor, glaring at them as Kenta winced and waved a hand for him to calm down.

"It's all right, Riku… If it's not in there, check the dictionary?"

"The dictionary's in Hioshi's room…"

"Then let's go get it."

"I may not seem like the happiest person in the world, but I'm not suicidal!"

"Riku!"

"It's true, Hioshi's gonna be pissy probably because it's getting late. He acts weird if he doesn't get enough sleep."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, come on." Kenta rose to his feet, brushing crumbs off himself and picking up the plates, piling them on the nearby nightstand. Riku watched him uneasily before getting up when Kenta cocked a brow at him. He sighed and walked out the door with Kenta behind him, approaching the door that seemed to just radiate a hateful aura, especially with a not-so-friendly DO NOT DISTURB sign duct taped to the door. Riku rapped his knuckles on the door and waited before there seemed to be a faint shuffling sound on the other side. Following this was the sound of many locks and chains, making Kenta sweat drop and Riku blush a bit in embarrassment.

The door opened, but only a crack and only a faint blue glow and a single eye seemed to peek through it for a moment before the door opened fully and almost immediately, the tension of the air around the door seemed to fade, at least, for Kenta it did. He blinked in surprise at the sight of Riku's shut-in brother, as he'd never seen the boy, but he knew he had to have.

The boy looked almost exactly like Riku!

The same facial structure of beautiful pouty lips with a young shaped jaw and adorably tilted eyes, however, the only difference had to be the height and that Hioshi's hair was a bit longer and more disheveled, as if he had just gotten out of bed, and his eyes were not as innocent as Riku's. No, those icy cold eyes seemed to be judging everything in front of them and right now, Kenta was the target of those half-lidded cold eyes.

He wore a low-cut loose gray thermal shirt with a pair of black pajama pants that were hanging a bit low on his waist, showing off a bit too much skin since an arm was tucked behind his head and his other fist was on his waist.

"Mm? What'd you two want?" He asked, but his eyes didn't look down at his brother and instead, stay locked up on Kenta, who was staring at him as if surprised. Hioshi looked back at him, studying him as if he was some kind of experiment. Riku sighed, completely clueless to the staring contest as he thrust a hand out.

"Ne, Hioshi, we need the dictionary." He stated. Hioshi stared at Kenta a little while longer before looking at Riku with a cocked brow and slightly puckered lip expression before he sighed and stepped side, gesturing.

"You can come in for a bit and look for it. I might've misplaced it." He said. Riku blinked in surprise and seemed to eager to care about why Hioshi would invite anyone in, scurrying past Hioshi and into the room. Kenta flinched a little and went after him, pausing to look around the room.

It was by far the cleanest room Kenta had ever stepped in. The navy bedspread was perfectly made and tucked under the mattress and a line of plush toys was placed against the wall, ranging from bunnies to puppies to kittens, which made Kenta's heart thump. The floor was spotless and clean, the carpet vacuumed and all the things put away on the shelves with hardly a poster on the wall, only newspaper clippings and a couple family photos.

"Wow, this room is neat." Kenta murmured in awe, looking around and taking note that there wasn't even dust on the shelves. Hioshi had plopped down in his computer chair with one knee drawn up to his chest, his other leg dangling off the edge as he rested his arms on his chair while Riku looked about the room, glancing under the bed and behind shelves.

"I'm no slob," Hioshi muttered, making Kenta look up after taking a seat on the bed on Riku's request, "Unlike my idiotic brothers, I take pride in cleanliness… That's why I stay here." Kenta stared at him for a while, then blinked after letting Hioshi's words go through his head. He winced and frowned a little.

"There's always a little mess somewhere, it doesn't have to be perfectly clean." He pointed out. Hioshi gave him a look of unconvinced disgust, but Riku cut off his next comment with a snort.

"Don't bother with him, Kenta. Hioshi's just a stubborn jackass."

"Hypocrite." Hioshi replied calmly, but there was a slight ice to his voice that made Kenta grimace. How awkward was it when he was around people that argued? He averted his eyes to see Riku's reaction, but Riku had turned and ignored him, bending over to look through a box by a bookshelf.

"When's the last time you were outside?" Kenta decided to ask, looking at Hioshi, who looked at him and Kenta regretted trying to make eye contact with him again. Those icy blue eyes were like icicles, it seemed almost unfitting for them to look so cold on such a cute face.

"Don't remember, maybe five years ago or something? More or less." He answered at last, looking down at his fingernails and studying them. Kenta's eyes widened.

"What? So long?"

"It didn't feel long… Jeez, get that look off your face," Hioshi huffed, closing his eyes while turning his face away and holding up a hand toward Kenta, "You don't know me enough to care. Worry about yourself… Jeez, you and Riku are the same sometimes."

"I heard that!" Riku shouted from the bathroom in an annoyed tone. Hioshi merely rolled his eyes before watching Riku move about in the bathroom. Kenta stared at him, finding the words in his head, but for some reason, his mouth wasn't working. He watched as Hioshi leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms over his head and arching his back in the seat. He easily caught sight of Hioshi's smooth abdomen as his shirt lifted in the stretch.

_Ugh, I'm becoming a pervert. That's terrible of me. I'm not that kind of person… But it's really so hard to look away. Hioshi's actually… Very attractive. I can't believe he never leaves his room…_ He thought in wonder, then almost jumped out of his skin when Hioshi glanced at him out the corner of his eye, his arms folded behind his head as he leaned back in his chair.

"What?" He asked with a suspicious look. Kenta blinked and looked at him.

"Uh… Nothing…" He murmured. Hioshi raised an eyebrow for a moment, then his expression seemed to grow a bit amused as he leaned on the arm of his chair, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. Those icy eyes seemed to glint, even in the dimly lit bedroom. The only sound other than the whirring of the fan in the computer was Riku's muttering in the bathroom before Hioshi seemed to smile very faintly, very faintly.

"You are very attractive, Kenta… Would you like to date me?" He asked. Kenta choked on his own breathing and gasped, his hand flying to his chest to clutch his shirt. Hioshi kept smiling, only it became more and more noticeable and Riku rushed out of the bathroom.

"Kenta! Kenta, are you all right? What's wrong?" Riku asked, confused as he watched Kenta's cheeks grow red hot. All the while, Hioshi watched with a now flat expression, though, the gears in his mind seemed to be whirling. Kenta struggled to stand up.

"Uh, sorry, I just remembered, I think I might've left the stove in my apartment, I'm really sorry, Riku, but I should probably go home. We studied a lot anyway, I'm sure you can make the chapter outline yourself, right?" He asked, his voice shaking. Riku pouted.

"Well, yea, I guess so…"

"Right, again, I'm so sorry, Riku. I'll see you tomorrow!" Kenta was out the door and Riku went after him, but Kenta was already grabbing his stuff. Hioshi came up as far as the door and peered around the corner, keeping at least half of himself in his room as he watched. Meanwhile, the kitchen door was just opening to reveal Akira, Yuudai, and Christian just about to come out when Kenta easily flew by and went out the door, shutting it behind him. Akira blinked, scratching the side of his head.

"Where's Kenta going?" He asked, confused. Riku shrugged, looking confused as he stared at the door. Christian frowned and Yuudai raised an eyebrow, glancing out the corner of his eye before he caught a movement from the hallway. Without a doubt, someone had vanished into a room, slamming the door shut rather forcefully. Yuudai took a guess that it was Akira's other brother, Hioshi. It made him smirk as he looked back to the door in amusement.

"That was weird," Riku murmured, twiddling his fingers, then twitched as if he suddenly remembered the situation in his head, his fists clenching, "Goddamn it, it's Hioshi's fault! It has to be! He said something to hurt Kenta! I hate it when he does this! I can never have any friends because of him!" Akira winced and patted Riku on the shoulder, forcing a smile.

"It's okay, Riku! Calm down, I know you're mad… Maybe you should just go watch some TV or something? Even better, a bubble bath! Go take a bubble bath! That always makes me feel good! Well, other than certain other things…" His voice trailed and nobody missed the way he glanced almost without thinking at Yuudai, who was innocently opening and closing his sunglasses with a bored look on his face. Riku sighed, looking the other way with a bit of a frown.

"Fine… Fine, whatever. I guess I will… I don't have any bubble soap, though, can I use your bathtub?"

"Whatever you want!" Akira beamed. Riku nodded and left them, looking a bit disappointed and pausing to give Hioshi's bedroom door a kick. Akira sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and shoving his other hand into his hoodie pocket.

"Ah, jeez. Something happened," He shook his head, glancing at Yuudai and Christian, "Well, we might as well go. Lemme just grab some cash from Kazuya's room. I'll meet you guys in the lobby." He waved before heading around the kitchen to a separate hallway. Christian frowned and turned away, heading for the door, but stopped when he saw Yuudai moving in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" He demanded suspiciously. Yuudai glanced over his shoulder with a smirk.

"I left my wallet in Akira's room. What? What did you think I was doing?" He asked tauntingly, but Christian merely huffed in annoyance and turned, throwing the door open and heading out, abusing the door in the same manner Hioshi abused his. Yuudai smirked and turned, heading toward the hallway.

_Interesting. I wonder who Hioshi really is…_

****

**A/N: Well, my goal was 20 pages, but I only made it to 15 because I wanted to save the juicy bits for the next chapter and I like using cliffhangers, haha! Well, at least I hope it was somewhat of a cliffhanger :P Anyway, yea, same characters! A lot of things may seem the same, but do not be fooled. It will be different! Also, I dropped using the honorifics because I had a hassle writing it… I might pick up doing it again later, depends. Well, thanks so very much for reading, hope the characters are in check, and your reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter Two of Junsuina Sumatto! Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjou Romantica and I also do not own the following awesome characters:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**Izumiya Yuudai**

**Christian Wolfe**

**I DO, however, own the following:**

**The Tsukuyomi Family**

**Watanabe Tatsuya**

**Sato Toshiro**

**Kajiwara Aoi**

**WARNINGS: This is rated MATURE for proper reasons, including the adult themes and violence as well as naughty language!**

****

Chapter Two: **I Have A Wild Imagination.**

Riku walked into the bathroom, leaving the door partially open as he turned on the bathtub water. He picked an apple scented bubble bath soap and dumped the bottle upside down so the pinkish liquid pooled out and into the water. Almost immediately, the mixture began to bubble up with the rushing water stirring it around. Riku set the bottle back down and pulled his shirt off, pouting a little.

_Jeez. I was hoping to convince Kenta to stay the night too! Hioshi's always gotta ruin everything… I wonder what he said to fluster Kenta so much? Hioshi's not very good at making threats, so normally people would just laugh at him or come up with a better comeback… I can't think of anything that would freak Kenta out, well, except for his brother, but Hioshi doesn't even know Yuudai exists._ He thought with a sigh, stripping down completely and stepping into the warm bathwater. He hummed comfortably as the bubbles floated around him.

Meanwhile, Yuudai walked down the hallway, casually as he glanced at the door that most likely belonged to Hioshi's bedroom. He was highly tempted to get the kid out there and ask what he did to freak Kenta out, but he could faintly remember Akira telling him that Hioshi could easily tell the difference in who was knocking on the door. He shrugged and kept walking, reaching into his pocket for another cigarette.

He lit it up and stuck it in his mouth as he pushed open Akira's bedroom door. He glanced around for his leather wallet, but heard splashing from the bathroom and cocked his head to see the door partially opened. He smirked and took his cigarette from his mouth, flicking the ashes on the floor carelessly before he made his way toward the bathroom.

He peered in as Riku sat up from dunking his head in the water, bubbles floating over the edge of the tub. Riku sighed and leaned back, letting a leg hang out the side of the tub as he leaned his head back on the wall, closing his eyes tiredly. Yuudai tried not to hum in amusement.

_So, that's Akira's little brother… Not bad… I have one, why not another? And another? If I get bored with one, toss that one out, grab the other. I'm getting pretty damn lucky here._ He thought with a smirk.

"I figured as much." Yuudai twitched in annoyance and whipped around to glare at Christian, who was leaning on the doorframe, his hands in his pockets casually, but his eyes narrowed in a glare. Yuudai 'tsked' and flicked more ashes from his cigarette before placing it between his lips again.

"Che, as if you wouldn't look if you had the chance. You act so saintly." He mocked, walking toward the dresser to search for his wallet again. Christian frowned and pushed off the doorframe.

"Yuudai, terrorists look saintly compared to you." He retorted and Yuudai just snickered a 'thank you very much' as he bent to search on the floor. Christian rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom to close the door, allowing the kid more privacy.

"No peeking." Yuudai whispered aloud to him and smirked as he looked under the bed, muttering an 'ah ha'. Christian kept a calm expression, although, he was highly tempted to come behind the guy and kick him right where it counts, but he decided against it and reached out to close the door, but stopped when Riku was standing up, reaching for the showerhead. The bubbles from the bubble bath were almost all on the floor now, thanks to Riku moving too much and he was struggling to reach the showerhead to turn it on to wash the bubbles that were sticking to his body.

The bubbles that were taking their sweet time to slide down his sleek wet body, some popping every so often as water dripped along with them. After a moment, Riku got the shower on and the water sprayed down.

Christian shut the door and turned to see Yuudai giving him a raised-eyebrow look while he twirled his wallet on the end of his index finger.

"What's that look for? Come on, Akira's going to be wondering what we're doing." Christian muttered. Yuudai merely grinned like a panther that was up to no good, which could quite possibly be very, very true.

And if so, that could also be very, very dangerous.

The two departed from the room, closing the door behind them and walking out to find Akira waiting by the door with a bit of a suspicious look, wagging his finger at them.

"Took ya long enough! What're you two doing?"

"His wallet-"

"Sex." Yuudai interrupted and Christian glared at him. Akira broke into an amused grin as he folded his arms over his chest, shifting his weight to one foot.

"That's cute! That's really cute! Although, I'd have to admit that I'd be super jealous if that was true, Yuudai." He added innocently. Yuudai cracked a smile, but no matter the time and place, Yuudai's smiles were never truly calm or 'happy' like anyone else's. No, they were amused, pleased, they just screamed demonic.

"Come on," Christian muttered, "We have to go downstairs and talk to your landlord about the party."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were just doing this all for the fame and fortune," Akira huffed, making Christian want to just smack himself forehead, "It's gonna be super fun! And I'll bet there'll be a lot of girls, or guys, whichever you like, because I seriously think you need some lover. Did you know that sex can practically make you glow and feel super refreshed? It's a proven fact that sex relieves stress and tension!"

"Thanks for the tip." Christian responded dryly before Akira merely grinned and led the two out of the penthouse, closing the door quietly behind them. By this time, Riku came out of the bathroom and Akira's room, pretty sure that the others had departed, so he felt safe in just a plush sea foam green towel. He started to go past Hioshi's room to the kitchen, as his stomach once again felt empty, but a pair of arms caught him quickly, making him yelp and stumble.

In seconds, Riku found himself jerked into Hioshi's room, in Hioshi's arms. He felt his face grow warm as he twitched in annoyance.

"H-Hioshi, what the hell?" He cried in distress and squirmed away from Hioshi to press his back to the now closed bedroom door. Hioshi made a faint face at having grabbed his wet brother, shaking his arms a little before he folded his arms over his chest.

"I want to know your friend. Kenta. Tell me about him." He stated flatly. Riku blinked, then glared at him as he folded his arms over his chest tightly, just realizing how rather cold Hioshi's room was.

"N-No way! You totally scared him off! He probably doesn't even want to know you."

"That's not how I saw it. When you like someone, you ask them out, isn't that how it goes?"

"Eh? What? No! Only if you _really_ like them you do that! And don't ask Kenta out! He's a really nice guy and he deserves an equally nice lover, not someone who's a cowardly jerk." Riku retorted. Hioshi raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Riku. I just nabbed you because I want you to tell me about Kenta, which you're going to do right now. Tell me everything he likes, tell me what he hates, what does he eat, where does he live, what does he do, does he have a job, etcetera." He explained, waving his hand around in a gesture of continuation. Riku twitched and scowled a little, holding the front of his towel.

"Hioshi, if you're serious about this, you have to ask him yourself! It's not my job to do that!"

"But then it's no fun."

"Hioshi!"

"I suggest you start talking, Riku. You and I both know I'm impatient."

"I don't have to tell you anything, ask Kenta, then again, with what you said, he might not even come back here anymore. And not to mention his stupid brother is hanging out with Akira."

"He has a brother?" Hioshi asked, interested. Riku clapped his hands over his mouth, wincing a little in aggravation at himself for having such a big mouth sometimes. He jumped as Hioshi leaned over him, his fists clenched on the door on either side of him, his face right in his.

"Go on, Riku. What else?" He asked. Riku gulped, shrinking a little under his brother's icy stare.

"Uh, well, can't I get dressed first and we can talk over ice cream?"

"Don't have time, classes to teach in about an hour."

"Hioshi-"

"Speak, tell me more about Kenta." Hioshi commanded and unclenched a fist to run his hand through Riku's wet hair. Riku shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh… Kenta has an older brother, Yuudai. I don't think they like each other very much and I can see why, Yuudai's kind of scary. I'm kind of curious, but I don't want to ask Kenta because that'd be rude and nosy."

"Hm, I'd of asked anyway. Go on, more about Kenta."

"Uh, er, he's twenty-one and works at his grandfather's antique shop, not far from here, he also has an apartment near there too… I guess he likes to paint a lot and sells some of his stuff there. He makes really good food too, some foreign stuff. He can play the piano pretty good too… Uhm, I think he has a thing for cats, but that's just because he has a lot of things like that around his apartment…"

"You go to his apartment a lot?" Hioshi asked, his voice unnaturally calm. Riku glanced at him uneasily.

"Uh, yea… He makes me study my work a lot."

"What does his apartment smell like?"

"Hioshi, you're so creepy! Go find out for yourself!"

"I don't want to."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I have a wild imagination." Hioshi muttered. Riku sweat dropped, then sighed, closing his eyes and turning his face away from Hioshi's.

"Everything else you have to find out on your own! I'm not helping you anymore! Kenta's right, you need to get out of here more often! Maybe if you do that, Kenta will like you. If you love him enough, you'll leave the apartment to go find him." He responded, mentally wincing at how harsh his words seemed to come out. Hioshi blinked, then leaned away from Riku with a deep frown on his face. Riku relaxed, but only a little because Hioshi looked extremely annoyed now.

"I'm sorry, Hioshi… But I want you to come out of your room, at least your room. Just start out with easy things. Open a window, then the door, then come out into the living room. Heck, you don't even have to go that far, you can just go into the hallway… Maybe you'll eventually walk outside." He offered, trying to make up for his earlier comment, his fingers twiddling together. Hioshi averted his eyes, a split second of thoughtfulness coming across his face, before he turned his head away with a disgusted look.

"Fine. Go get dressed, you're soaking my floor."

"As if that's my fault!" Riku cried, but he merely turned and headed out the door, slamming it shut behind him, leaving Hioshi to look at the carpet of his room for a moment before he stepped forward. He reached out to open the door, but he reeled his hand away instead and turned back to the computer with an annoyed huff and plopped down in his chair with a knee to his chest as he did some clicking.

**JSJSJS**

"I promise nothing bad will happen today! Akira and his friends are going to be setting up for that party next weekend in the lobby downstairs and we won't go anywhere near Hioshi's room! Please come over, Kenta!" Riku pleaded as he clasped his hands together and tried to give his best puppy dog face. Kenta twitched, shifting a little in his seat as he fiddled with a pen.

"Oh, I don't know, Riku…"

"Please, please, please! I'll study the best I can too!"

"All right, all right," Kenta sighed, holding up his hands in surrender and making Riku beam, "So long as you keep your mind on the books. We have a big exam day coming up and I want you to pass it with flying colors, all right?"

"Understood! And if I pass… Does that mean you'll make me something to eat?"

"Sure."

"Yes! Now I'm really motivated! Bring on the books!" Riku declared confidently with a nod and clenched fist of fierce determination. Kenta smiled and looked up as their brunette teacher walked in with a booklet, announcing the page number and notes to be taken as he wrote a sentence on the board. Kenta opened his notebook up and took out a pencil, glancing to see Riku already rushing to take out his things, smacking it down on their shared desk, waiting eagerly to write notes.

_Jeez, all this because he wants me to come over and so I can make him something to eat… I hope I didn't hurt his feelings yesterday when I left. I was just really surprised, and quite frankly, freaked out! Who wouldn't be? I hardly know Hioshi and he just flat out asked me out. So weird! But… Does that mean he doesn't see me as something insignificant? Or was he just playing around? It's so hard to tell if he's serious with that look on his face…_ He thought, nibbling on the end of his pencil uneasily as he imagined Hioshi looking at him so slyly. Kenta felt his cheeks burn and he twitch, snapping his pencil in half.

He winced and looked straight down at his notebook as several people glanced at him curiously.

_Wasted thoughts. I'm such a hypocrite, telling Riku to study and focus while here I am, thinking about his brother! His brother!_ He shook his head and forced himself to focus on the notes that were being written on the board for him to copy down, with half of his pencil while the other half had fallen in his lap.

Soon, the bell rang as class let out that afternoon, students basically mobbing out of the school, their chattering voices carrying over the plaza just outside the building. Riku beamed proudly as they walked down the street, his books held tightly to his chest as his messenger bag bounced at his side.

"You know, once you actually listen to Kamijou-sensei and get past the fact that he likes to throw things at the texting kids, that class isn't all that bad! I wonder why I didn't realize that before…" He mused, absolutely clueless. Kenta sweat dropped, but forced a smile anyway.

"Uh, well, that's good that you think so then. It'll make it easier to concentrate now, won't it?"

"Definitely! And have you ever noticed that Kamijou-sensei is kind of attractive when he messes up on a word or if he gets really mad?"

"Riku, focus on the work, not the sensei."

"I know that! I was just saying so… Oh, man," Riku muttered as they walked into the parking lot of the apartment complex, "Tatsuya's car isn't here… That means Kazuya's not here. Which means nothing to eat." Kenta looked in the direction where apparently Tatsuya's car was always parked, then looked back at Riku.

"If you'd like, I could make you something. You say Kazuya's also a cook, he should have some kind of ingredients for me to make something."

"Okay! That'd be great!" Riku exclaimed eagerly. Kenta smiled in response as the two entered the lobby, Riku typing in something on the elevator keypad and stepping into the elevator. Same as last time, Kenta found himself in awe at the view from the hallway on the top floor, just outside the elevators as well as Riku's penthouse, which also had a relatively gorgeous view.

Once entering, Kenta found that Riku was right about no one being home. Well, save for Hioshi, but he might as well have not been there as the place was rather clean and empty.

"Kazuya cleaned it after he got home from work last night," Riku noted, glancing around as he took his shoes off at the door, dropping his bag on a nearby coat rack, "I'm surprised, usually he's exhausted by the time he comes home and just goes straight to sleep."

"Where does Kazuya work again?" Kenta asked as he slipped off his shoes, placing his bag by Riku's and following the boy into the kitchen, which also seemed to be much cleaner than it was previously. Riku took a seat on a stool, gesturing to the cupboards.

"Go ahead and dig through the cupboards… Kazuya works as a pedestrian mainly, but he also works part-time as a mentor to groups of students studying in the medical field."

"Really? That sounds tough… What about, uhm, his boyfriend?" Kenta asked casually as he opened the cupboards, taking out a few seasonings and going to the fridge. Riku leaned forward on the counter to watch.

"Tatsuya? He's the dean of the medical department and I think he also owns the hospital Kazuya works at. He gets a lot of money, which why even live in this penthouse. It costs a lot of money to own one and Tatsuya offered since he and Kazuya basically act like a married couple. They both work a lot, though, and Kazuya's hardly home, and when he is, he cleans the house and cooks, does the laundry. So and so." He explained as Kenta took out some potatoes and beef.

"That sounds like a lot of work." Kenta commented as he began to cook the food. Riku shrugged, resting his chin on his palm.

"He doesn't complain about it… And Akira's always out, being social. I'm usually at school or at your place and Hioshi doesn't even come out of his room, so I guess no one else decides to clean… And Tatsuya can't clean to save his life. He's got ADD or something because he'll be vacuuming and when he sees a magazine on the floor, he picks it up and reads it, forgetting all about it." He explained with a sigh. Kenta cracked a smile at that and continued cooking. Within moments, the kitchen was overrun by a delicious smell that made Riku a bit sleepy and lick his lips hungrily.

"Mmmm~ Is it almost done, Kenta? I feel like I'm being tortured!"

"Yea, it just needs to sit for a bit. Why don't you go wash up while you're waiting? By the time you're done, it should be ready."

"Okay! I'll have to bring some to Hioshi too. Without a doubt, he hasn't eaten at all today."

"No wonder he's thin… All right." Kenta agreed and Riku beamed, sliding off the stool and heading out into the living room, down the hallway to his room. Kenta turned back to the stove, reaching up into a cupboard and taking out a couple bowls. He filled them up and paused after filling up the third one.

_Well… I should save Riku the trouble._ He decided and picked it up as well as a fresh roll, putting them on a plate and walking out toward Hioshi's room. He shifted the food into one hand and knocked softly. There was a short pause for a second, Kenta was nervous that Hioshi wouldn't open the door or maybe something had happened, but as soon as he finished the thought, the sound of locks and chains clanging about followed.

The door opened to reveal Hioshi, looking rather sleepy, wearing a pair of gray and black plaid pajama pants and a long sleeved navy shirt with the picture of a plush bunny on the bottom left corner. However, the sleepy look quickly faded as Hioshi caught Kenta's eyes.

"Kenta. I didn't know you were over." Hioshi stated. Kenta made himself smile as honestly as he could.

"Riku invited me again… I made some lunch if you'd like some. I also want to apologize for yesterday." He added quietly. Hioshi looked at the food, then back up at Kenta.

"Oh… You're forgiven." He responded dully, making Kenta twitch.

_Jeez! I only said that because he was supposed to be the one apologizing!_ Kenta thought, a bit aggravated, but he did his best not to show it. He was about to hand Hioshi his food and just leave when an idea seemed to hit him.

_It's a bit cruel… But everyone seems to want Hioshi to get out more…_ He thought, then he pulled back a little, taking a few steps away. Hioshi gave him a somewhat annoyed expression, taking a step back as well behind the doorframe.

"If you want your food, come out here." Kenta offered. Hioshi's icy eyes watched him closely, suspiciously now, a hand holding onto the side of the doorframe.

"What game are you trying to play?" He asked cautiously. Kenta shook his head.

"Not a game. It's just, a lot of people want you to start showing your face again, they want to talk to you…" He said quietly. Hioshi frowned.

"They have Riku, don't they? We almost look alike, so they can just look at him. They don't need to talk to me anyway, talk to Akira, he's the social one." He responded and reached out for the door.

"But they're not you, Hioshi. You're different from them, you said so yourself, didn't you?" Kenta asked. Hioshi stopped, frowning at him and was tempted to come up with a comeback, but without warning, Riku's words came into his head:

_If you loved Kenta enough, you'd leave the apartment to go find him!_

Hioshi looked at him for a while and Kenta looked about ready to give up and come forward with his food. In fact, he was, but Hioshi took a step out of the room, reaching out and taking the food. Kenta blinked. Hioshi stood still, a foot outside his door, his eyes on the ground. Kenta looked at him, a bit worried at first.

"You didn't have to, I mean, I didn't think you were actually-"

"I want to eat lunch with you and Riku." Hioshi answered, closing his eyes and lifting his head a bit. Kenta stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to be around you." Hioshi replied calmly. Kenta could feel the same warmth returning to his cheeks as he looked at Hioshi, who was looking back at him now, but no longer with that icy hateful look that he seemed to always hold in those cold blue eyes.

No, this look was much different. It made Kenta blush even more!

"O-Okay… That's okay with me." Kenta said at last. Hioshi merely nodded, but he looked at the floor as if it was something filthy, then looked up at Kenta, who looked at him for a moment, then seemed to get the mental signal of 'I think I need help'. Kenta reached out and took Hioshi's elbow, pulling him forward gently. Hioshi moved easily along with him, letting Kenta lead him to the kitchen. Hioshi glanced quickly around the living room.

_I had completely forgotten what this place looks like… It's somewhat clean… What have a flat screen?_ He wondered, staring at the television before he was in the kitchen, taking a seat on a stool as Kenta set out his and Riku's bowls. Hioshi felt tense, but he didn't mind it all that much, sitting there in the kitchen. In moments, Riku was walking in and gave Hioshi a surprised look.

"Hioshi? You're seriously in here?" He asked, awed. Hioshi huffed, glancing him over his shoulder.

"Don't give me that stupid look. Sit down and eat… Kenta's really good at cooking." He said dully. Riku blinked, pouted a little and sat down, sipping of the stew and sighing contentedly.

"Mmm! As always, you're one of the greatest cooks I know, Kenta!" He exclaimed happily, eating some more. Kenta smiled lightly.

"Thank you." He replied. Hioshi nibbled on his roll, glancing out the corner of his eye at Kenta and found himself blushing, which surprised himself. He looked back at his roll quickly when Kenta glanced at him to see him staring.

_Blushing? Seriously? I should be the one making Kenta blush. But just how do I do that if he's making all the moves?_ He thought with a frown, then looked up as Kenta got up to put the lid on the stew. Hioshi took his chance and glanced at Riku, keeping his voice low.

"Riku, go away for a second." He commanded. Riku blinked and looked at him in confusion, swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Mmph? Huh? But I'm not finished yet…"

"Just leave." Hioshi snapped. Riku pouted, but he slid out of his seat.

"Bathroom break, be back!" He called to Kenta, who nodded, and Riku was out the door in moments. Hioshi looked back to Kenta, watching him stir the food a little. He rested his chin on his knuckles as he let his eyes run from Kenta's indigo ponytail, down over the pale blue button up and jeans he wore, then back up again to see Kenta turning around to look at him a bit curiously.

"What?" He asked. Hioshi looked back at him with a calm expression.

"Nothing, I was just thinking… You never answered me yesterday." He stated. Kenta twitched and bumped into the stove, gasping as he almost knocked the pot of soup over, flailing rather comically and hurriedly placing the lid on the soup, steadying it before stepping back and putting a hand on his forehead, mentally cursing himself for blushing.

Hioshi tried not to smile proudly before he slid out of his seat quietly, coming up beside him to peer at him.

"What's wrong? Why do you grow flustered when I mention that?" He asked. Kenta glanced at him, looked away, then turned to look at him fully.

"Hioshi, I don't understand why you're saying all these things," He tried to say calmly, but he was obviously a bit nervous as he ran a hand through his hair, "We seriously just met and you don't know a thing about me and I don't know anything about you-"

"You have an older brother," Hioshi interrupted, making Kenta blink and stare at him, "Yuudai, but you two don't get along. You work at your grandfather's antique shop, you paint and sell some of them there, you're a brilliant chef, you play the piano and you have a thing for cats."

"What? How did you-"

"I'm Tsukuyomi Hioshi," Hioshi went on, keeping a rather calm disposition, "I'm twenty-years-old and I teach a translation class to students in America. I graduated college not too long ago with top marks. I like taking bathes and researching things online, I write a lot of essays and I live in my room. See? Now you know me." Kenta suppressed a flinch as he watched Hioshi's cold blue eyes stare at him.

_He's serious about this! How did he know all those things about me? Did Riku tell him…? Yes, that has to be it. He made Riku tell him some things about me, but even if he said that, it doesn't mean he knows me…_ He thought and shifted a step away.

"Hioshi, I appreciate your feelings, but… I just… I don't know, those are just a few facts… I don't really think you can say you-"

"I want to know you," Hioshi stated, his expression still level, which only seemed to make Kenta more uncomfortable, "The fun of dating is not knowing the deepest secrets, it's learning the secrets, right? Why? Is it that you don't like me? At all?" Kenta flinched as he looked at Hioshi for a while longer.

"It's not that-"

"So you do like me."

"Well, I never said-"

"Then why won't you go out with me?"

"Hioshi, the point of going out is _going out_. If you have trouble leaving your own room, how will you leave the apartment to spend time with me?" Kenta couldn't stop the flow of words as they spilled out and he immediately regretted it. He was expecting a hurt look to cross Hioshi's face, but nothing happened, he still seemed rather calm, but quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Someone told me that if I loved you enough, I would leave my room… That's the only reason I made it out of my room earlier. I'm willing to try, but not unless you're there with me." He muttered and Kenta felt his eyes widen as he watched Hioshi slowly begin to blush. His expression seemed to grow a bit annoyed at himself for blushing, but at the same time, somewhat pleased that he said it.

"Hioshi…" Kenta murmured. He was a bit surprised. From the moment of meeting Hioshi, he expected this guy to forever and remain a cold hearted jerk, but it seemed that Hioshi was much softer on the inside. Kenta opened his mouth to reply, but the kitchen door opened, but it wasn't Riku who came in.

"Good afternoon- Whoa! Hioshi, you're out of your room?" Akira exclaimed in awe, his periwinkle eyes blinking. Behind him, Yuudai had followed and now wore an amused expression on his face. After all, the sight of Hioshi having leaned in toward Kenta was quite a thing to see in the kitchen. Hioshi twitched and looked away from them, grabbing the counter tightly, trying to hide his burning hot face. Kenta was blushing as well, having leapt back.

Akira quickly caught on, however, grinning a bit suggestively as he put his hands on his hips.

"Well, well, well! I didn't know you two were interested in each other!" He exclaimed, surprised.

"Neither did I." Yuudai said in an icy calm tone. Kenta grimaced and Hioshi blinked and looked up, looking across the room at Yuudai, who seemed to be looking at Kenta with very evident annoyance.

"That's cute! Are you the one who got Hioshi out of his room? You're amazing! Hioshi must really like you if he listened to you. He's probably the most stubborn and hotheaded jerk I've ever come to know." Akira mused, tapping his chin. Hioshi glared at him.

"There are times when one must shut their big fat mouths. Now is one of those times, Akira."

"See what I mean?" Akira sighed, waving his hand idly in his face. Kenta blushed very lightly, shifting from foot to foot.

"Ah, it was nothing, really. It just seemed like everyone wanted him to leave his room is all… I'm glad he's not locked up there anymore." He added. Hioshi looked at him, his hands gripping the counter behind him tightly, but his expression seemed to have softened. Akira smiled.

"That's really super cute! You guys would make a great couple, don't you think, Yuudai?" He looked at Yuudai, who looked up from staring at the two across the kitchen.

"Hm? Oh yea… Sure. Great." He replied dully and Akira went back to gushing over them, but Yuudai was still studying them closely, particularly Hioshi now. Hioshi was looking up at Kenta with the most obvious look of affection.

_So, this is Hioshi, hm? I thought I was going to be dealing with something else, but this is completely different… Looks like Kenta has another 'friend' that won't be his for long._ He thought and smirked.

"Ah, crap," Akira gasped as if suddenly remembering something as he smacked his forehead, "I left the ribbon downstairs! Yuudai, can you find the duct tape? I'm going to go downstairs and grab the ribbon…" He turned and went out the door, leaving Yuudai to look across the room at Kenta, who looked back at him uneasily as Hioshi stood behind him, eyes now averted.

"I thought you were scared off," Yuudai drawled to Kenta, folding an arm under the other, using his hand to push his sunglasses up on top of his head, "Looks like that job falls on me again, only this time, I'm going to have fun doing it." Kenta frowned, trying to find exactly what Yuudai would mean in his words, but Hioshi spoke up.

"Oiii," Hioshi retorted, putting a hand on his hip and resting his other on the counter, giving Yuudai an annoyed look, "Leave him alone or I'll kick you out. I don't like meddling assholes in my penthouse." Yuudai's eyes flashed and locked on Hioshi, now very amused.

_Well. Maybe he's not as shy and timid as I had thought on first sight._ He thought, cocking a brow before smirking dangerously.

"Hioshi. You're the one who made Kenta run out of here like a frightened pup, huh? It's a pleasure to meet you, very much so. However, I'd have to bet that you don't stand a chance and getting me to move." He responded. Expecting a reaction of surprise, Yuudai was instead mildly surprised to see Hioshi roll his eyes and shift away from counter, folding his arms over his chest and closing his eyes, his expression taking on a confident demeanor.

"Oh, please. I hate cocky jerks like you. You act all tough, but you're nothing, but arrogant bastards." He drawled. Yuudai's eyes seemed to sharpen and Kenta caught on right away, his eyes widening as he turned to Hioshi.

"Hioshi, come on! I really rather you guys not argue, let's just go to your room and talk, okay?" He asked. Hioshi looked up at him for a moment, then at Yuudai, who was glaring more and more harshly at Kenta, who seemed to be trying his best to ignore it.

"Tch…" Hioshi looked away, but he didn't argue as Kenta pushed him toward the door gently, following close behind him. Yuudai watched them go and he was tempted to go after, just so he could sucker punch Kenta in the gut for ruining the fun. He narrowed his blue eyes before reaching up and bringing his sunglasses back down, the lights of the kitchen glinting off them.

_All right. That settles it. I'm definitely playing this game._

**JSJSJS**

"Why did you stop me? He's a jerk and I hate dealing with guys like him." Hioshi demanded, his arms folded over his chest as he watched Kenta close the bedroom door, leaning on it for a moment. Hioshi frowned, then blinked as Kenta turned around to face him, still leaning on the door as he sighed.

"Hioshi, I believe that you're a confident guy, really, I do. That's good, but you shouldn't get confident around a guy like Yuudai."

"I don't care who he is. He was being a jerk. Why are you so scared of him?"

"I'm not scared," Kenta protested, then sweat dropped as Hioshi gave him a deadpan stare before he sighed, shifting a bit uncomfortably, "I just… I don't like fighting with Yuudai. I'll admit that he makes really bad choices and he's dangerous, anyone can see that, but he's still my brother." Hioshi blinked, then lowered his eyes.

"I see… You're really kind, Kenta, even to someone who's so rude." He sighed. Kenta half smiled.

"And no matter how many times you reject me, I'm still going to come after you." Hioshi added confidently, folding his arms back over his chest tightly with a determined expression on his face. Kenta blinked and stared at him.

"Wha-"

"Unless you want to give in right now." Hioshi replied. Kenta blushed, twitching a little.

_How can someone who looks so… I don't know, angelic, be so… Confidently cruel?_ He wondered as he studied Hioshi's expression, but it made him want to smile again. _Does he really like me that much? Should I just agree? It's not… like anything bad will come of this. If it doesn't work out, I could just easily say sorry, it didn't work out._ At least, that's what he told himself.

"All right… We'll see…" Kenta said quietly. Hioshi looked at him a bit curiously before he nodded.

"Good. Then that means you're mine and I'm yours, which means you can't look at anyone else." He replied. Kenta nodded in return. Both stood in the room awkwardly now, looking off in different directions.

"Hioshi," Kenta spoke at last, "When you asked me out, do you even know what couples do?" Hioshi looked at him sideways with a frown.

"What do mean by that?"

"Er, never mind. We'll work on it. Uhm, I guess I should probably go help Riku study for the exams that are coming up."

"Okay."

"Uhm…" Kenta waited a moment as Hioshi looked away, ready to get back on his computer. Kenta walked up to him, feeling his face grow warm as he moved, reaching out and tipping Hioshi's face up. Hioshi stared at him for a moment before he seemed to take the hint and leaned up, having to stand on his toes, kissing Kenta on the lips gently before looking away with a blush, an annoyed look at himself for being so shy.

"I'll talk to you later?"

"Yea…" Hioshi murmured and watched Kenta smile before departing from the room. As soon as the door closed, Hioshi reached up and grabbed his chest, gasping at the tight sensation. He felt like his heart was about to explode! He blushed some more, then turned back to the computer, plopping down in his chair, but unable to concentrate as he logged onto his website, getting instant message greetings from his students.

_I'm going out with Kenta now… Yes. I like that… Dating Kenta. I'm dating Kenta._ He thought, repeating the sentences in his head and feeling a faint smile cross his lips as he clicked around the site, greeting his students back and preparing the translation lesson.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Hope that wasn't a rush into the first pairing, haha! It's just, I adore this pairing because they're just so freaking cute! I decided to do them first too ^^ I'm going to do the pairings in order, as there are more than last time, as well as new characters that will show up later… And I'm excited to write the party in the dance room in the complex, ahhhh, I have so many goodies for you guys at that point! Let's say it's my Valentine's gift to you all ;D! Oh, I was also asked what Junsuina Sumatto means and it means Pure Smut :)! Well, thanks so very much for reading, hope the characters are in character, and your reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Chapter Three of Junsuina Sumatto! Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjou Romantica and I also do not own the following awesome characters:**

**Izumiya Kenta**

**Izumiya Yuudai**

**Christian Wolfe**

**Phoenix Pierce**

**Calum East**

**Mika Ayumu**

**I DO, however, own the following:**

**The Tsukuyomi Family**

**Watanabe Tatsuya**

**Sato Toshiro**

**Kajiwara Aoi**

**Kajiwara Naoki**

**Nakamura Hyosuke**

**Sato Mashiro**

**WARNINGS: This is rated MATURE for proper reasons, including the adult themes and violence as well as naughty language!**

****

Chapter Three: **Setting Up For The Party Of A Lifetime!**

"You're so bent on the cash. I'll admit it's great, but you need to get laid." Yuudai muttered as he shifted his weight to one side, pushing his sunglasses up on his head as he stood in the elevator beside Christian, who merely rolled his eyes, his arms folded over his chest.

"You're only saying that because you think you're the god of sex."

"Think? No… I'm quite positive." Yuudai responded, making Christian shake his head and glance up at the slowly turning numbers. He wondered if the elevator was trying to torture him too. He hated being anywhere with Yuudai and he was highly tempted to just quit this gig if it didn't mean a good amount of money and fame, which is just what the band needed right now.

Not to mention, Yuudai reeked of cigarettes and booze. It was almost suffocating… And if sex had a smell, Yuudai would probably also be emitting that stench. He also always took on such a dangerous and lithe posture, standing there with a thumb hooked into his black jeans while his other arm was tucked over his shoulder to adjust his black coat, his expression one of deadly calm.

_Mental Note_, Christian told himself as he glanced at Yuudai out the corner of his eye before looking at the doors of the elevator, _if the chance arises to work with this sex demon ever again, deny it no matter how much you want the cash._ The doors opened, thank the gods, and Yuudai of course walked out first with Christian following him out and into the windowed hallway. It was really hard for someone to not look out those windows and gaze out over the city. Anyone could feel powerful doing that, and unfortunately, it didn't help when someone who already thought they were all powerful looked out over there.

Christian watched as Yuudai seemed to smirk, probably thinking the same thing before he reached into his pocket for the keys to the Tsukuyomi penthouse. Of course, Christian sighed as he glanced out the window, Akira had given his sex buddy the keys to his penthouse. It was almost like giving Satan your soul!

They walked inside, mildly surprised at the cleanliness of the place. Of course, it wasn't just done being cleaned as Riku was standing just in front of the sofas, grabbing up dirty laundry and tossing it into a bin. Even Riku looked a bit cleaned up, wearing a navy hooded cotton vest with rather short khakis and the left side of his hair was held back with a couple of neon blue barrettes.

"Someone looks dressed up today." Yuudai commented with a cocked brow, though, his eyes weren't particularly on Riku's annoyed expression, rather on the fact that those shorts were pretty damn short. Riku huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Akira attacked me, that's why… If you're looking for him, he's in his room getting dressed… He told me to tell you that there's food in the kitchen." He pointed to the door and Yuudai shrugged.

"I think I'll eat in his room."

"Huh?" Riku looked at him confused and Christian rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Ignore him, Riku." He told him. Yuudai smirked and easily brushed by them toward the hallway, his hands in his pockets. The hallway was rather quiet, except of course the sound of what seemed to be a struggle going on in Akira's bedroom. Since the door was open only a crack, Yuudai just made his way in as if he owned the room to see Akira trying to close his dresser drawer, wearing only a pair of navy underwear with his hair tied into a side ponytail.

"You have too many damn clothes." Yuudai stated, although, he was talking more about the dresser, he took note that anyone could've twisted that. Akira shot upright and turned to see him, yelping a little.

"You scared me! I know. I gave Riku some of my old clothes. Did you see him? I finally managed to hold him down. He even let me put a little lip-gloss on him… Well, let is putting it loosely. More like I forced him, but anyway… Did you manage to get a hold of someone to transport the band to the complex?" He asked, scratching the side of his head as he kicked his dresser. Yuudai shrugged, walking over to peek at the dresser for a moment.

"Mm, yea… Christian hassled me about it. Damned foreigners are a pain sometime."

"I guess, but you gotta admit he's cute."

"Sure…" Yuudai drawled and smirked a bit dangerously, his eyes scanning downwards on Akira's basically nude body before lifting back up. Akira sighed, a bit oblivious as he looked away from the dresser.

"I can't think of anything to wear today. Most of my stuff is getting too small. You don't think I'm getting fat, do you?"

"Nope… And you don't have to wear anything." Yuudai stated. Akira blinked and looked at him, opening his mouth to make a comment, but Yuudai captured his lips in a rather rough and hungry kiss, biting into his lip in the process. Akira winced a little, but seemed to melt as Yuudai's hands touched him, one running through his hair and pulling it from it's ponytail while the other went down and grabbed his hand tightly. Akira tried to contain yelps as Yuudai forced his tongue to invade his mouth, his teeth nipping at his lips every so often.

Yuudai gave Akira's hair a pull, feeling a few strands come loose as their lips parted. Akira panted for air, his face flushed and his eyes half-lidded. Yuudai smirked at him, tightening his grip on the handful of hair while using his other hand to move to the front of Akira's underwear, cupping him. Akira gasped, his cock jumping at the attention automatically.

"Look at that, just a kiss and you're already wet…" Yuudai mused and tipped Akira's head back, parting his lips and clamping them shut on his neck. Akira gasped lightly and moaned, clenching his fists against Yuudai's chest and closing his eyes in bliss as he felt Yuudai's wet tongue licking hot paths on his bare skin, sending goose bumps of excitement flying over it.

In moment, Yuudai had them both on the floor, him on top and licking at a pert nipple as his hands moving down to push Akira's underwear off. Akira squirmed underneath him, arching his back and gasping as Yuudai bit at his nipples, pinching them and running his hot tongue over them.

Yuudai put his hand between Akira's legs, his fingers touching the dripping head of his victim's hard on. Akira mewled in ecstasy at the sensation and bucked his hips a little, only to have Yuudai hold them down with a smirk.

"Ah, ah. I don't think so." Yuudai warned and Akira merely closed his eyes in distress at the inability to move his hips as Yuudai used one hand to hold them down, moving the other to grasp Akira's appendage. He began to pump his hand, slowly at first and Akira writhed about beneath him, desperately trying to jerk his hips at the awesome feeling.

Yuudai finally lifted his hand and Akira bucked his hips, gasping out as he released a spurt of his essence, his body shuddering. Yuudai hummed a bit, then 'tsked' as he brought his hand up to his mouth, dragging his tongue along the dripping tendrils.

"That was way too fast. Looks like we're going to be a while then." He mused and Akira felt his face warm up as Yuudai moved his hand back down, touching his cock gently enough so that it began to rise again. However, he didn't spend too much time, moving a finger downwards to push past the tight ring of muscles that led inside. Akira moaned and turned his face the other way, panting.

Yes, it most certainly was going to take a long time, Yuudai decided pleasantly as he continued to take his time torturing this victim.

**JSJSJS**

_What the hell is taking them so long? I should've guessed Yuudai was going to do this… I should've stayed home and slept in… Waking me up so fucking early._ Christian thought in pure aggravation as he drummed his fingers on the counter, watching Riku pick up stacks of papers of said counter.

"If you're bored you can watch TV, ya know." Riku pointed out, though, he sounded much quieter than he had talking to Yuudai. Christian frowned, folding his arms on the counter and leaning on them.

"It's fine. I was considering heading home, I'm exhausted." He responded, reaching up and ruffling his hair a little as he yawned. Riku glanced at him out the corner of his eye, then quickly back at the papers to avoid eye contact. He tried to will the urge to blush away, his eye twitching.

_Damn… I really wanted him to stay… Oh jeez! I sound like Hioshi! And he's a freaking creep, but he did end up getting Kenta, or at least, that's what he brags about when he's supposed to be helping me with my homework… Look at me, I'm Hioshi and I got the guy and all I had to do was be a freaking stalker and act as sweet as an angel to do it!_ He thought angrily and smacked a stack of papers into the garbage can, letting the lid slam shut. Christian glanced up.

"Something wrong?" He asked dully. Riku twitched and whipped around, laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ahaha, nope! I just had trouble shoving all that garbage in… Uhm, did you want me to warm something up for you? I mean… I would offer to make you something, but last time I used the stove…." His voice trailed and he could practically see the thought bubble of the last incident, which included the stove being turned up much too high, Riku forgetting it, and the food basically exploding. Christian raised an eyebrow.

"It's fine, you don't have to… Have you already talked to kids at the college about the party this weekend?" He asked. Riku shifted a bit uncomfortably, then pouted, fiddling with the drawstrings on his vest.

"Ah, not really… Honestly, I don't have any other friends at school, only Kenta."

"You're kidding." Christian stated, cocking a brow. _Someone like him has to have more than just one friend. He seemed pretty obnoxious to me at first, or at least, when Yuudai or his brothers are around. Does he not like me?_ He wondered, then shook his head. Riku shrugged.

"I don't talk to people much is all… But I guess I can try so you guys can get more people at your party or whatever." He answered, then jumped as the kitchen door opened and Akira walked in with Yuudai, both looking rather refreshed.

"Took you long enough." Christian muttered. Yuudai shrugged.

"You should've expected it, kid." He retorted and took a seat on the stool, reaching into his jacket pocket for a box of cigarettes. Riku crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Ugh, don't take those out in here, we eat in here." He muttered. Yuudai merely lit it and puffed smoke in his direction. Riku clasped his hands over his nose and Yuudai smirked.

"You know, they say some people don't like smoke because it turns them on. Is that the real reason you don't want me smoking in here?"

"You're terrible!" Riku cried and covered his face entirely with his hands, hiding the pink in his cheeks. Akira sighed, ignoring it as he walked to the fridge, rubbing at his eye sleepily.

"Jeez, now I'm kinda tired. Anyway, we should probably all go downstairs and set up. I'd ask Hioshi, but the jackass is in his room with Kenta."

"What?" Yuudai asked, his eyes flashing to lock Akira, who blinked as he held a couple bottles of beer in his hands.

"You don't know? Hioshi and Kenta are dating. It's so cute." He added with a smile, sighing and hearts practically radiated off him as he handed Yuudai a beer and offered one to Christian, who just declined flatly. Yuudai's eyes were narrowed in annoyance.

"You're joking…"

"Nope, Hioshi was bragging about it," Akira replied, ignoring the glare from Riku, "Talking about how much he got to spend time with him and stuff. Kenta seemed pretty happy about it, though. He hasn't complained and he smiles a lot more, I guess. Why?"

"No reason. Just interesting." Yuudai responded shortly and he popped open the top of his beer, throwing his head back and taking huge gulps. Riku twiddled his fingers uneasily. Akira had to be stupid if he didn't sense to annoyance radiating off Yuudai like the smoke. Christian seemed to take notice too, frowning with his arms folded. Akira finished taking a couple sips of his beer, then glanced to see Riku making a move for the door, but caught the hood of his top.

"Hey, hey! You're coming with us, shorty!" He exclaimed. Riku yelped and winced, trying to get away, but Akira put an arm around his neck.

"Ow! No, I'm not going with you guys! What'd you need me for anyway?"

"Just us three, Aoi, and a couple of other moronic friends of his setting up that place is way too hard. We could use another hand!"

"That look on your face says something else, no! I refuse!"

"Come oooon, we all want you to help us, right?" Akira asked, still holding Riku around the neck and looking at Yuudai and Christian, who shared glances before looking at Riku.

"Sure." Christian replied.

"Just get ready to go." Yuudai stated and Akira beamed, giving Riku a little shove. Riku stumbled and flailed a little, whipping around to glare at Akira, who waved a hand at him.

"Go on! Get your shoes on. We're just gonna finish these beers and head downstairs, come on!" Akira insisted. Riku rolled his eyes and huffed stubbornly, stomping out into the living room and sitting on the floor, grabbing his shoes. He pouted as he untied the laces of his black converse, slipping one on and tying it up. He went to put on his other shoe when the kitchen door opened and he looked up to see Yuudai standing right in front of him with Akira and Christian. He yelped and jumped back, hitting the wall.

"Ouch! Don't scare me!" He snapped. Yuudai smirked.

"I didn't. You're just a coward is all." He responded as he slipped his shoes back on easily while at the same time smoking a cigarette. Christian already put his shoes on, leaning on the doorframe with Akira, who was rocking back and forth on his heels, smiling pleasantly.

"You're glowing." Christian commented, glancing at him out the corner of his eye, then back at Riku, who was standing up, giving Yuudai a weary glare. Akira beamed, poking a finger to his cheek cutely.

"Ne, they say sex makes your skin glow! You should try it."

"Uh huh."

"Come on! Let's not waste anymore time! I'm so excited for this!" Akira sang happily as Yuudai closed the penthouse door behind the group as they headed for the elevator. Riku shivered a little, his eye twitching as he glared at Akira.

"You could've dressed me in something warmer." He muttered. Akira shrugged.

"Warm isn't always cute and I wanted you to look cute today."

"For what?" Riku demanded, but Akira swiftly ignored him as he punched the code for the first floor into the elevator keypad and began to rant about wasted time and how much money this was going to be. They crammed into the elevator with Akira hitting more buttons before he beamed."Ah, but it'll be so worth it in the end! Riku, quit elbowing me, you have plenty of room." Akira scolded, giving Riku a little push. Riku winced and felt his face grow warm when he backed up into Christian, who raised an eyebrow down at him as he looked up.

"S-Sorry." He managed and looked at the doors of the elevator, praying it would move faster. Akira sighed, watching the numbers go by before he grinned, closing his eyes and gesturing his hands to the side.

"You know, this would be the greatest place for sex, you know? Like those romantic comedies. Think we could manage a foursome?" He asked. Christian glared at him and Riku felt his face turn red as he twitched.

"Shut up, Akira!" He snapped. Yuudai shrugged and smirked a little, taking a good tight grip on Akira's elbows and steadying him as the elevator stopped at a middle floor, whispering something in his ear that Christian and Riku didn't hear as the doors opened to let another couple kids in, one of whom Riku recognized immediately.

"Aoi! What the hell are you doing on the fifth floor?" Akira exclaimed, cocking a brow, putting a hand on his hip the best he could before Aoi hit the button for the doors to close, grinning at them.

"Sorry, I was getting my younger brother. He's such an ass." Aoi muttered, elbowing the boy beside him, who blinked at attention and merely looked up at him with deep, blue-green eyes before looking back down at the floor, his choppy dark brown hair almost touching his shoulders.

"I didn't know you had a brother, and so cute too!" Akira exclaimed. Aoi rolled his eyes, then smirked and put an arm around the boy's neck, making him wince a little.

"Che, that's why I brought him here, isn't that right, Naoki? We're got ourselves another tourist attractive!" He mocked playfully, pinching one of Naoki's cheeks. Naoki just squeezed his eyes shut and blushed, his expression one of distress as his brother tugged on his cheek until it was bright red.

Riku sweat dropped, glad he wasn't that kid, before a thought popped into his head and he glared at Akira past everyone crammed into the elevator.

"Wait, what do you mean by tourist attraction?" He demanded. Akira laughed.

"Oh, I have no idea what he's talking about." He lied smoothly while Yuudai merely smirked, bringing his sunglasses back down to hide his eyes. Aoi just grinned and let go of Naoki, giving him a little push. Naoki stumbled and smacked into Riku, who yelped and smacked into Christian, who hit the wall.

"Ow." Christian winced as his elbow banged against the wall, sending that horrible funny-bone sensation tingling and burning up his arm.

"Sorry!" Riku cried. Naoki grimaced a little and averted his eyes.

"Blame it on Aoi." He muttered. Aoi merely scolded at him and went back to talking to Akira as if it had never happened. Riku sighed and glanced out the corner of his eye at Christian, who merely rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall. A sudden thought hit Riku, making his cheeks burn and his eyes widen.

_Ack! This is one of the last things I wanted! Crammed in a crowded elevator with that stupid foursome comment Akira made earlier… And it doesn't help that I'm pressed between Christian and this other kid… At least it's not THAT cold anymore…_ He thought, trying to change the topics going through his head.

Finally, the bell rang and the elevator stopped, of course, Akira and his friends exiting first, leaving Riku and Naoki to trail behind.

"Sorry about that," Naoki murmured quietly, adjusting his black sweatshirt as he glanced in the other direction, "I hate him. He's not even my real brother. He's my half-brother."

"It's fine," Riku replied, then sweat dropped, "Jeez, you really don't like him."

"Nope."

"Well, I can see why." Riku muttered as Aoi seemed to lead the group by giving a shout to the bellhop who was standing outside dance room. Riku and Naoki shared looks before following the rest of the group as the doors opened. Riku's eyes widened and Naoki seemed to just glance about the large room.

It was by far the biggest room Riku could think of with tons of lights hanging from the ceiling and a stage at the head with tons of tables, which were being stacked along with chairs and signs to make room on the marble floor, purple drapes covering the walls. A few people were already inside, cleaning things up and moving them out of the way and on stage a band seemed to be setting up.

"Wow, I've never been in here before!" Riku exclaimed in awe, letting his arms dangle at his sides as he lifted his head up to look at the ceiling. Naoki glanced at him after fiddling with his sweatshirt sleeves.

"Really? It's pretty big… I thought you lived here."

"Well, I do, but I just go in and out of my penthouse."

"You have a penthouse?"

"Yea, my brother's boyfriend bought it for us." Riku murmured, mostly entranced in the beauty of the room. Naoki raised an eyebrow, glancing down toward Riku's legs, then back up.

"You know there's snow on the ground, right?" He asked. Riku blinked, then blushed, twitching a little in annoyance before sighing and folding his arms over his chest, pouting.

"Akira. He's a dumbass and made me wear some of his old clothes. The shorts are too tight, I think."

"Too short, I think."

"I'll say. It's kind of cold." Riku muttered. Naoki averted his eyes, then shrugged and pulled his sweatshirt up over his head and held it out. Riku blinked and looked at him, his eyes giving Naoki a quick once over. He definitely looked like he did modeling with Aoi, no doubt. He was thin and well built for an older teenager, wearing a graphic t-shirt with the sleeves a bit shredded like someone took a knife to it and it had swirls of blue and white randomly glittered onto it, matching a pair of navy skinny jeans that went into a pair of combat boots. A collection of bracelets jingled on his wrist while a silver necklace with a star-shaped locket hung around his neck.

"Wow, do you model too…?" Riku heard himself ask. Naoki blinked, then blushed a little, trying to look aggravation by the question, though he was secretly just embarrassed."No way! I wouldn't do anything that gets me close to Aoi or any of stupid friends. I'm only helping out here because I get paid." He retorted. Riku blinked, then nodded slowly and took the sweatshirt, only to have a hand grab it up, making him yelp and Naoki twitch.

"I don't think Akira would appreciate you two wearing anything, but what you have there." The platinum-haired man stated, the three silver hoops in his left ear glinting as a cigarette hung past his lips, his hazel eyes narrowed at the sight of them. Naoki groaned and scowled at him.

"Hyosuke, give it back, it's not yours!" He snapped, making a grab for it, but Hyosuke jerked it out of his reach, then glanced at Riku rather critically, making him gulp a bit.

"Hm, I don't think so," Hyosuke answered, looking back at Naoki, who glared at him while clenching his fists tightly as his sides, "Why don't you two go print off flyers in the copy room? It's just down the hallway from here, take a left, make sure you make at least a hundred copies. If anyone asks, just say you're doing it for Akira."

"What flyers?" Riku asked obliviously, then blinked as Hyosuke shoved a slip of paper and him. Riku looked down as Naoki glanced over, his arms folded over his chest now and a suspicious look on his face.

The sheet of paper was outrageously designed with swirls of music notes and it said YOU ARE INVITED in bold with a description of the party and the food as well as drinks and opportunities.

"I don't like the idea of 'opportunities'." Riku muttered and Naoki frowned.

"Sounds stupid. Che, I'm not even going to this thing." He sniffed. Riku looked at him, surprised.

"You're not?"

"No. Parties aren't my thing. I just wanna stay home and watch scary movies."

"Mashiro's got plenty." Hyosuke sighed, sounding annoyed as he turned and headed to the stage, swinging the sweatshirt over his shoulder. Riku and Naoki watched him go, their expressions twitching with annoyance as a tick mark seemed to pound in Naoki's forehead.

"Well, we might as well start copying these. You're getting paid for this right?" Riku asked, turning to Naoki, who blinked and glanced at him.

"Yea. Come on, I know where the copy room is." Naoki sighed and gestured for him to follow. The two walked out the doors and headed down the hallway. Riku shivered every time the lobby doors opened because even down the hallway, he could feel the icy winter air hit his legs. Naoki peeked into a room and spotted the copy machine, though, there were two other men in there, chuckling and sharing some coffee.

"Follow me and act like you know what's going on." He whispered to Riku, who looked at him confused, then yelped as Naoki gave his wrist a pull before they were both in the room, walking to the copy machine. The two men glanced up, one of them cocking a brow while the other frowned.

"Hey, hey, wait. What're you two doing in here? This is for employees only!" The frowning one protested. Naoki huffed and put an arm around Riku's waist, making him yelp a little and hold the paper up to hide half of his face, which was turning bright pink.

"We're here to make copies for a party that a guy named Akira is holding. You're not going to stop us, are you?" He asked with a little pout and glanced at Riku, who blinked and seemed to get the telepathic message and just peeked past the paper at the men, who stared at them, almost dropping their coffee.

"No." The first one managed.

"Go ahead." The second one replied shakily. Naoki smiled a bit slyly.

"Thank you, thank you. Come on, Riku, you have to help me." He said and pulled Riku by one of the loops in his short shorts, making him stumble after. Naoki and Riku stood with their backs to the men, who were staring quite happily at their back sides.

"That's so gross," Riku whispered as Naoki placed the flyer on the copier, "They're old perverts!"

"This world's full of them," Naoki whispered back, "Come on, if you know Yuudai, you know about perverts, right?" Riku blinked.

"You know him?"

"Who doesn't know him? Yuudai's known throughout Tokyo. Don't tell me you don't know his rep."

"What rep?"

"Oh, never mind…" Naoki sighed and watched the copy machine spit out flyer after flyer, gesturing to Riku to pick them up. Riku walked over and picked up the pile as Naoki removed the first flyer, taking half of the stack.

"Thank you very much." Naoki flashed the two men a gorgeous beaming smile, complete with a light blush before he led Riku out of the copy room and down the hallway. Riku stared at him.

"You're a really great actor…"

"Of course… I'm into theater."

"But you said you didn't model-"

"Modeling and acting are two completely different things… I can put on any kind of mask. No one knows who I really am, which is a great thing." Naoki answered flatly, making Riku avert his eyes.

_I can't tell if he's crazy or smart._ Riku thought with an eye twitch as they walked back into the dance room where the band was set up and ready with Akira standing at the foot of the stage, calling something up to them. Naoki seemed to stop dead in his tracks in the doorway, his blue-green eyes glowing. Riku looked at him, then back at the band, then back again.

"What's wrong, Naoki?" He asked. Naoki blushed a little, looking the other way.

"Nothing, I just really, really like their band. They're still kind of small right now, but I'm positive they'll make it big. There's no doubt in my mind about that."

"Who's exactly in the band?"

"There's Christian, I'm sure you've already met him. Calum East, he's Christian's half-brother. There's also Mika Ayumu, he's kinda cute… And Phoenix Pierce, he plays guitar better than anyone and he's really, really attractive." Riku watched as Naoki's cheeks seemed to darken just with the last band member's name.

"You like him?" He asked. Naoki blinked and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yea-"

"Does he know?"

"Hell no! Jeez, if he knew that, he'd think I was a freak." Naoki muttered, blushing furiously as he looked down at the flyers. Riku sweat dropped, smiling a little.

"Right, right. Sorry." He looked up at the band, his eyes landing on Christian, who was rolling his eyes at something Akira was saying. Riku felt himself blush a little.

_Right… Of course you don't tell a guy if you like him if you're a guy yourself… What was I thinking? He wouldn't just hate me for being a guy liking him, but for being stupid too._ He thought, then gasped as Christian glanced up, catching his eye. Riku immediately looked in the other direction.

"S-So what do we do with these flyers?" He asked Naoki quickly. Naoki blinked and snapped out of his own staring stupor to nod.

"I think they want some up on the billboards out in the lobby. We can ask the receptionist if we can leave a pile behind for anyone else in the building… I don't have my license to drive, though, so I don't know how we're going to get these around town, unless someone gives us a ride…" He murmured.

"Why don't we ask Hyosuke-"

"Ew! No way," Naoki stuck out his tongue rather childishly, "I hate him. He's a jerk."

"Well, he was just doing what Akira said…"

"No, I mean, he's always like that. I would know… He's my roommate."

"Roommate?""Yea. Him, me, and our other roommate, Mashiro, all live in an apartment near Mitsuhashi University."

"I attend there…"

"Really? I was just going to get started next week." Naoki murmured, but walked to a nearby chair, setting down a stack of flyers and picking up only a few. Riku did the same, picking up a smaller stack from the piles and following Naoki out into the lobby where they pinned a flyer to the billboard and set a stack on the front desk before coming back.

"What about your other roommate, Mashiro? Is he helping out?" Riku asked as they helped Hyosuke and Akira move chairs. Naoki frowned as he lifted a chair up, placing it on another in a far corner.

"Eh, yea, but he can't come in today. Some kind of bad omen, he said."

"Bad omen?"

"Yea, Mashiro's really big on the paranormal world. He believes in ghosts, auras, and all this other silly stuff. He said he had a feeling something bad was going to happen if he showed up."

"Something bad?" Riku asked uneasily, feeling his stomach churn. Naoki snorted in disgust as he put his hands on his hips.

"He's an idiot like Hyosuke too. Don't pay any attention to it." He replied and turned to continue setting up chairs in silence. Riku averted his eyes, murmuring a 'right' under his breath as he continued to help out. Before he knew it, his stomach was growling and the clock in the room read that it was close to supper time.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Riku," Naoki waved after he managed to steal his sweatshirt back from Hyosuke, "It was great meeting you!" He turned to Hyosuke and said something with a serious expression and the man merely rolled his eyes, glancing out the corner of his eye at Riku and making him stiffen a little before he looked away.

_Jeez, that guy doesn't like me, does he? What did I do for him to not like me? _He wondered curiously, then stepped back and smacked into someone, making him cry out in surprise before whirling to see Yuudai standing there, having just finished a conversation with the band member that Riku recognized as Mika.

"Jeez," Yuudai snapped at him, then looked at Mika with a frown, "Whatever, tell your prick friend Christian the bus will be able to pick you guys up in time." Mika huffed, waving a hand in his face idly.

"You're so rude. No wonder Christian doesn't like you! There's this thing called bad karma, ya know? It's probably gonna bite you in the butt."

"Keep talking-"

"Bye!" Mika waved awkwardly and headed to the stage where Christian and the other band members were gathering their things. Riku watched him go and he found himself staring once again as Christian seemed to be talking with Mika, who was flailing an arm and complaining about something. The look on Christian's face was exhaustion and slight annoyance, but even so, Riku found himself blushing again.

_Christian's really attractive too… I wonder if he's ever thought about dating another guy? No, no way! Jeez, I'm being stupid again. I think I need someone to hit me in the head with a bat._ He thought. Yuudai rolled his eyes, then caught the look on Riku's face, then looked back at Christian, then back at Riku with a cocked brow of amusement.

"Well, well, what's this?" He asked. Riku jumped and looked up at him quickly, taking a careful step away.

"What's what?" He asked nervously. Yuudai smirked, resting a pocket in his jacket pocket while using the other to take a cigarette from his mouth.

"You seem to be very interested in Christian."

"I-I'm not! I'm not gay!"

"Are you calling me gay? You don't have to be gay to like another guy, if he's the only guy you're looking at," Yuudai drawled, then rolled his eyes and smirked, reaching down and grabbing Riku's chin and making the boy gulp nervously, "That's really cute. I'm sure Christian thinks you're cute too. Why don't you tell him you like him, eh?" Riku inched back a little, glancing around in hopes of finding his brother, but he was no where in sight.

"B-Because! He probably doesn't like other guys and he's friends with you and Akira, so…"

"So what?"

"So he's probably just one of those one-night stand guys anyway! Why are you pestering me about it?" Riku cried in exasperation. Yuudai cocked a brow, then brought his cigarette to his lips, then away and sighed so smoke seeped around Riku, making him cough and wince.

"Because I like watching you squirm. You're like you're brother, you writhe around a lot and I like it… Too bad that won't amuse me for long. See ya around." Yuudai gave him a lazy wave and walked past him, heading out the doors. Riku shuddered at the cold gust of wind from behind him and looked after Yuudai nervously.

_He knows that I like Christian… That doesn't mean he's going to tell him, right…? Right?_

****

**A/N: Shorter than I wanted, but! I had no choice since I'm being forced to go to bed so freaking early D:! No fair, but I will be updating this weekend, you can count on it! I also have homecoming, so I will TRY and update tomorrow! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the newly introduced characters! Thanks so much for reading, hope the characters are in check, and your reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
